Angel Cherry
by Cyrius EAD
Summary: Chapitre 2... Sei aux prises avec une entité étrange et Tori qui fait des siennes... R&R siouplé !
1. Une Australienne à Tokyo

**Note de l'E.T**. : mouais, faut que j'arrête la soupe chinoise moi… ça me réussit pas

Je fais d'ENOOOOOOORMES bisous à Anne-Chan pour ses conseils ^____^

Angel Cherry 

**_Chapitre 1 : Une Australienne à Tokyo_**

Décembre 

Dans un bureau où régnait le désordre le plus complet (1), une jeune femme ruminait de sombres pensées, sous le regard franchement amusé de l'un de ses collègues de travail. Une lettre à la main, elle secoua la tête, atterrée. Son patron avait fumé le stock de moquette ou quoi ?

- Non mais je te jure, c'est mission impossible son truc…

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un des tes clients ?

- Ca n'empêche rien ! Je ne tirerai jamais rien de cette tête de cochon. Encore moins _ça !_

- Pourtant tu l'as dit toi-même Il y en a aussi chez lui.

- Laisse-moi rire. Même une taupe sous anabolisants n'y accèderait pas. Et pour ce qu'il y a, c'est inexploitable, déjà qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup au départ… Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fini par lâcher l'affaire ?… Il était bien trop fort pour moi.

- A l'époque oui, plus maintenant. C'est lui qui devra céder.

- Pfff ça va être hard, t'as vu ce qu'il est devenu ? Qu'il en ait plus ne changera rien. J'le crois pas, il veut ma mort ou quoi le grand chef ?

- Ca me parait dur ça.

- Fous-toi de moi en plus. Groumph…

- Allez quoi, tu l'as déjà fait non ? Avec succès je crois.

- Mouais… Mais lui…

Elle soupira

- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix hein ?

- Le choix non, mais carte blanche oui.

- Quand ce sera terminé, elle aura changé de couleur…

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil interrogatif mais n'ajouta rien.

Tout en continuant à râler sur l'injustice du monde en général et sur les idées foireuses de son chef en particulier, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'informa des détails de sa prochaine mission. Une heure plus tard, elle était prête à partir.

- Tu me tiens au courant dis ? Si t'as besoin d'aide..

- Je sais, t'inquiète pas… Elle se détourna et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. 

Avant de franchir le seuil, elle ajouta :

- Mais honnêtement je sais pas à quoi ça va servir.

***

Tokyo, fin février 

- Subaru, cria Hokuto d'une voie enrouée. Dépêches-toi où tu vas être à la bourre !

Un vague "ça va j'arrive" lui parvient. Agacée, elle se tourna vers Seishiro qui attendait dans l'entrée et se mit à taper du pied sur le parquet.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, siffla t-elle.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le vétérinaire.

- T'as pas du assurer hier soir pour qu'il rentre si tôt. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu faire ? Je l'ai trouvé bizarre.

- Allons cher Hokuto, s'il s'était passer quoi que se soit, tu te doutes bien que tu aurais été la première à être mise au courant… Malheureusement un beau et riche jeune homme comme Subaru, n'a rien à faire d'un vieux vétérinaire, comme moi pauvre et moche. Ajouta-il avec une pose tragique.

Ce faisant, le riche et beau jeune homme en question arriva vers eux, légèrement au radar. Hokuto le toisa de haut en bas.

- Subaru combien de fois devrais-je te dire de prendre soin de ce pauvre Seishiro qui sacrifie ses soirées pour te sortir, te nourrir et te remonter le moral alors qu'il travail tôt le matin.

Trop occupé à étouffer un bâillement qui aurait rendu jaloux un hippopotame, Subaru se contenta de demander, la voix pâteuse :

- T'es pas sensée être au lit avec un rhume toi ?

- Si j'étais pas aller ouvrir, Sei serait mort de froid à attendre que Mônsieur Sumeragi ne daigne se remettre de ses nuits de folies, renchérit-elle, railleuse. Et à voir ta tête elles doivent être _très agitées._

Cette fois, la remarque fit mouche. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire son adorable jumeau avait pris une belle teinte rose toute aussi adorable.

- Hukoto !

La jeune fille éclata de son rire si caractéristique (2) :

- Ahah, pourquoi crois-tu que l'on m'ait surnommée Mademoiselle-Je-Suis-Trop-Curieuse (3) ?! Et puis je veux tout savoir de ta vie sentimentale, alors autant avoir le meilleur informateur tu ne crois pas ? Acheva t-elle en se tournant vers Seishiro.

Le vétérinaire fit un grand sourire.

- Merci de ton soutien illimité Hokuto !

Le teint de Subaru vira au rouge.

- Seishiro tu vas pas t'y mettre…

L'adolescente passa outre les protestations de son frère et s'approcha de Sei.

- Alors ? Interrogea t-elle en le regardant par en dessous, un sourire-banane plaqué au visage. Tu me l'as décoincé le frangin ?

Le Sakurazukamori la regarda.

- Eh bien…

- Et n'oublie rien surtout. Je veux tous les détails !

- Hokuto. Il a été très correct ! S'écria Subaru

Sa jumelle sourit.

- Mouais je vois… Seishiro Sakurazuka, vous attendez quoi pour lui sauter dessus ? La fin du monde ?

- Ca suffit ! Subaru avait maintenant tous les aspects d'une tomate-cerise bien mûre.

Seishiro observa les jumeaux se disputer avant de rappeler à son ami qu'il avait un cours. L'intéressé attrapa alors son sac avant de se retourner et de jeter an regard noir à sa sœur.

- Ne fait pas de bêtises. Je rentrerai tard.

- Hum… Fit-elle l'air de rien. Vous avez rendez-vous tous les deux ?

L'exorciste approuva.

- Alors vous, faites-en plein ! Rigola t-elle avec un clin d'œil au vétérinaire.

Seishiro éclata de rire en saisissant Subaru par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'évapore en fumée tellement il était rouge.

***

Sur le chemin, Subaru étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Il avait peu dormi, troublé par diverses raisons. Par deux raisons en fait, reliées à la même personne : Seishiro.

La première, eh bien sa chipie de sœur avait mis le doigt dessus. C'était leur entrevue. La soirée de la veille avait été en passe d'être "la" soirée Subaru était quasiment sûr des sentiments qu'il avait pour Seishiro qui, de son côté, s'était montré fort attentionné. Mais au moment crucial où il allait les lui avouer, au moment où Seishiro le dévisageait dans l'attente d'un mot un d'un geste de sa part qui aurait pu les mener "plus loin", quelque chose l'avait retenu (4).

"_Je ne comprend pas… Je le voulais pourtant_".

Lorsqu'il avait du repoussé Sei, celui-ci s'était montré déçu (5) mais compréhensif et l'avait sagement ramené chez lui, mettant fin à leur rendez-vous.

Quant à la deuxième raison…

- Subaru. La voix de Seishiro à côté de lui lit fit sursauter. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je te trouve bien songeur.

- Si, ça va mis à part que j'ai pas bien dormi et…

- Et ?

-  J'ai fais un rêve... curieux…

- Et de quoi il avait l'air ton rêve ? S'enquit son ami en souriant.

- Eh bien… euh… Subaru semblait embêté.

- … Subaru, ne me dit pas que…

- Ben… en fait…

-… Que c'était un songe érotique, parce que dans ce cas j'espère que j'étais dedans !

- Oui… NON ! Je veux dire.

Seishiro fixa son cadet mi-amusé mi-étonné. Qu'est ce qui pouvait tant le gêner ?

- Je plaisantais. Allez racontes.

Subaru s'exécuta malgré sa réticence visible.

- Il y avait toi… et le cerisier du parc Ueno. Et adossée au cerisier, une personne te regardait et toi tu semblais furieux. Les mots se précipitaient pour sortir. Et tu t'es jeté sur cette personne et… je me suis réveillé.

Le Sakurazukamori posa un regard intense sur l'exorciste.

- Tu étais méconnaissable à ce moment là… si effrayant... Subaru frémit.

Seishiro le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le serrer contre lui.

- Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas va. Tu sais bien qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me mettre vraiment en colère. Alors sauter sur quelqu'un dans cet état d'esprit…

- Moui, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais c'était bizarre tout de même. Subaru tourna la tête. Bien je suis arrivé, à ce soir Sei.

Seishiro lui planta un léger baiser sur le front avant de le lâcher, et le jeune homme – qui soit dit en passant était redevenu tout rouge – s'engagea dans le lycée.

***

Il le regarda franchir les grilles. Quand le jeune exorciste eu disparu de son champ de vision, il reprit instantanément son masque froid. A grands pas, il parcourut le chemin que le mènerait vers son lieu de travail, ruminant de sombres pensées

Jusqu'à présent le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Seishiro Sakurazuka et le cerisier sacré du parc d'Ueno, bien qu'il sache se qu'il représente. Et le tueur connaissait suffisamment bien les pouvoirs de son cadet pour ne pas prendre ce rêve -qu'il savait de toutes façons prémonitoire- à la légère.

Tout à ses pensées; il ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait d'un lieu inhabituel.

***

Ready or not 

_Here I come_

_You can't hide_

_Gonna__ find you_

_And take it slowly_

Ready or not 

_Here I come_

_You can't hide_

_Gonna__ find you_

_And make you want me_

                                   Extrait de "Ready or not" des Fugees. Album The Score__

_***_

**Lycée de Subaru, début de l'après-midi**

Assis à sa table près de la fenêtre, Subaru fixait un point à l'horizon. Dans la classe régnait une effervescence incongrue. En effet, peu avant la pause de midi le professeur principal était venu annoncer l'arrivée d'une élève "spéciale" et les lycéens se montraient curieux, voire impatients de faire sa connaissance. Bien que partageant la curiosité légitime de ses camarades, le médium se tenait à l'écart des conversations, encore préoccupé par les événements de la veille.

L'arrivée du professeur dans la salle fit taire le babillage des élèves.

- Bien. Jeunes gens, je vous présente une nouvelle camarade de classe, Mademoiselle Tori Kazetenshi. Il se tourna vers la porte. Allons entrez donc, ne soyez pas timide.

Une jeune fille fit son apparition sous les chuchotements des uns et les cris d'admiration des autres. Il faut dire que la nouvelle venue était très jolie : grande, svelte, elle avait de longs cheveux où se mélangeaient des mèches noires et blondes. L'une d'antre elles tombait sur un visage fin et légèrement mat. Le professeur enchaîna :

- Mlle Kazetenshi est en réalité étudiante, elle arrive du Canada. Elle est venue dans notre établissement afin d'observer les méthodes d'enseignement dans un lycée japonais. Jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée d'avril elle assistera aux cours en tant qu'élève de ce lycée et assumera également la fonction de professeur stagiaire pour certains cours.

La jeune fille s'inclina et dit :

- Bonjour. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

- Bien. Fit le professeur. Alors vous allez vous installez…

Plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps pour réclamer l'attention de l'enseignent, mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte.

- Ici, à côté de M. Sumeragi.

Subaru qui jusque là ne s'était toujours pas intéressé à ce qui se passait dans la classe se retourna à l'entente de son nom, alors que la nouvelle prenait place à sa droite.

- Eh bien vous rêvez Sumeragi ? Sourit le prof.

- Euh, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Nous pouvons commencer…

A la pause, Tori fut assaillie par ses nouveaux camarades de classes, curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle répondit volontiers aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Née en Australie, elle suivait actuellement des études pour devenir professeur. Son père était australien, sa mère japonaise, d'où sa parfaite compréhension de la langue. Elle aurait 20 ans en avril et avait un petit frère resté en Australie.

- Et je n'ai pas de petit ami conclut-elle de sa voix claire, à la plus grande joie des garçons présents.

Subaru, vaguement irrité par le vacarme ambiant sortit de la salle de cours. Tori le suivit du regard avant de demander :

- Qui est-ce ?

La réponse lui parvient après un concert de piaillements d'admiration et de soupirs de pâmoison. Après avoir démêler toutes les paroles de ses camarades (6) enthousiastes, Tori avait une idée assez précise de son voisin de table. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait son fan-club perso, mais fut étonnée de savoir qu'il restait célibataire.

- Et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, lui dit une fille aux cheveux clairs. Toutes les filles s'y sont cassées les dents. Et pas que les filles d'ailleurs…

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Murmura Tori.

***

Le soir tombait sur le parc (7). Après une journée de travail comme une autre Seishiro regagnait son appartement. Il décida avant de rentrer de passer voir le cerisier sacré.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait arrivé à quelques mètres de l'arbre le laissa perplexe.

Une silhouette mince se tenait debout face au tronc, les mais appuyées dessus. Le capuchon de sa cape noire empêchait de voir son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas mais le Sakurazukamori pouvait l'entendre murmurer des parles incompréhensibles. Décidé à avoir une explication, le tueur s'approcha en silence. Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de la forme, une brusque bourrasque de vent se déchaîna, l'obligeant à se protéger le visage de la poussière tourbillonnante. Lorsque le vent se fut calmé, il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que la personne avait disparue. Seule une marque sur le bois en lieu et place des mains de l'importun put prouver à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

A suivre…

Alors dites-moi vous en pensez quoi ?

1 - Pour avoir une idée précise, venez visiter ma chambre à la fac

2 - Crispant quoi…      

3 - C'est comme ça que ma môman m'appelle tout le temps ! Bisous ! 

4 - Là Anne-Chan m'a gentiment fait remarquer que Sub était légèrement OOC… Boah tant pis…

5 - Frustré serait plus juste ^^  

6 - Dois-je vraiment préciser que se sont des filles qui parlent ?

7 - Ca va ? Il s'est pas fait trop mal ?


	2. Observations

Angel Cherry Chapitre 2 : Observations 

**Une semaine plus tard, fin des cours.**

Subaru sortit du bâtiment et traversa la cours du lycée balayée par un vent glacial, l'air pensif. Le rêve dans lequel Seishiro affrontait une personne vêtue d'une cape revenait de façon récurrente, et il ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait pu remarquer que chaque songe offrait un élément nouveau, comme pour cette nuit où il avait remarqué un long fourreau appuyé sur le tronc du cerisier. Et à chaque fois, il se réveillait sans qu'il ne connaisse l'issue du duel ou le visage de l'inconnu.

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Le lycéen fit un bond en arrière en rencontrant le visage souriant de sa voisine de classe à moins de dix centimètres du sien.

- Tori ? Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs.

- Tes yeux reflètent ce que tu penses. Et là tu te fais du souci. C'est pour ça que je les trouve beau.

Les prunelles vertes plongèrent dans celles de l'Australienne sans comprendre. Tori tenait souvent des propos décousus… Presque immédiatement, une impression de trouble s'empara du médium qui secoua la tête. Quand il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Tori, tout était redevenu normal.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'y a t-il ?

- Le prof de géo veut savoir quand tu rattraperas son dernier examen, il semblerait que tu n'y étais pas. Alors, on sèche les cours M. Sumeragi ? Le taquina t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes.

L'exorciste se déroba prestement. Le souvenir de cette journée lui revint en mémoire. Quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Tori, il avait combattu l'âme perdue d'une jeune fille restée sur terre pour régler ses comptes avec sa belle-famille qui l'avait persécutée de son vivant, l'accusant d'avoir fait un mariage d'intérêt. Elle, si douce avant sa mort était devenue une vraie furie débordante d'amour et de colère, ce qui avait valu à Subaru d'importantes blessures et un repos forcé. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que cette fille ne sache jamais si son compagnon l'avait vraiment aimée.

- Dis-lui que c'est quand il veut. Mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas me faire corriger par toi, ajouta t-il, l'air songeur.

- Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea l'étudiante surprise.

- Parce que le prof n'est pas un modèle de douceur quand il s'agit de corriger ses élèves. Et que je suis loin d'être doué en géographie.

- J'peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Moui ! Assura t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme ça je pourrai mieux te saquer si je te corrige !

Ils séparèrent en riant et Tori réintégra l'enceinte du lycée non sans avoir gratifié Subaru d'un rapide bisou sur une joue lisse et un peu rouge. Gêné par cette marque d'affection, l'adolescent baissa les yeux et ne les releva que lorsqu'elle lui eut tourné le dos.

C'était vraiment une fille à part que cette Tori Kazetenshi. Rien ne semblait l'empêcher de sourire ni de bouger tout le temps. Vive et ouverte d'esprit, exubérante et un rien lunatique, elle était appréciée de beaucoup et détestée par certains à cause d'un franc-parler parfois ravageur. Une chose dont Subaru était pratiquement sûr : Tori entretenait un mystère autour d'elle. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle semblait toujours hors d'atteinte.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé, et cela faisait bientôt cinq minutes qu'ils discutaient, avec animation lui semblait-il mais il était trop loin, trop haut pour entendre.

Elle était devenue son amie si vite.

Elle s'était adossée à la grille et lui tournait le dos. C'était sans importance, seul celui qui se tenait devant elle l'intéressait.

Il entendit son rire clair monter jusqu'au toit où il était posté et ne put retenir un sourire : il aimait le voir comme ça.

En la voyant s'éloigner, son sourire s'élargit, cette empêcheuse de mater Subaru en rond allait disparaître de sa vue.

Sa main se crispa soudain sur le grillage qui le séparait du vide. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment osait-elle ?

D'aucun lui aurait dit que ce baiser n'avait rien de formel, qu'il était simplement pour elle une façon comme une autre de marquer son amitié, que ça faisait partie de cette façon fantasque qu'elle avait d'agir. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi. 

Les yeux pleins de fureur, il la regarda regagner le lycée. Elle dut sentir ce regard car elle stoppa sa course et leva les yeux vers lui. Tranquillement, elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de reprendre son chemin.

Son poing se serra. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle se rapproche de lui d'avantage.

Subaru était à lui.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

A peine Subaru eut-il tourné le dos au lycée qu'un poids hurlant lui tomba dessus.

- Que… ?

- Je t'ai vu sale traître ! Cria une voix suraiguë à son oreille.

- Hokuto ?

- Comment oses-tu ? Le coupa sa sœur visiblement très en colère. Espèce de sans cœur ! Trahir ce pauvre Seishiro qui t'aime tant ! Et avec une fille en plus ! Le pauvre quand il va savoir…

Si le froid ne s'en était pas déjà chargé, Subaru aurait eut les joues rouges.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Oh tu parles de Tori ? Mais c'est la nouvelle dont je t'ai parlé. Se défendit-il en décrochant sa sœur de son dos.

- Mouais, fit-elle suspicieuse. Et visiblement tu la trouves à ton goût. Pauvre Sei…

- Mais arrêtes ! C'est juste une amie.

- Hum… Hokuto parut réfléchir quelques instants. Bien admettons. J'accepte de passer l'éponge sur ce regrettable incident qui j'espère ne se reproduira plus…

- Hokuto…

- Mais désormais, tu ne devras plus rien me cacher de ce que vous faites quand vous sortez Seishiro et toi !

Plus rouge que jamais, Subaru enjoignit sa sœur à le suivre à la maison.

**21h30**

- Pfff moi et mon sens de l'orientation pourrave… (1)

Un plan dans la main droite, ses commissions sous son bras gauche et un walkman sur les oreilles, Tori rentrait chez elle. Enfin essayait. Le quartier était un vrai labyrinthe pour les non-habitués et pour ne rien arranger, il faisait nuit et un froid insupportable même pour un canard. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait dans un square dans lequel elle était sûre d'être passée au moins trois fois vu que les mêmes arbres étaient là avec les mêmes bancs en dessous et les mêmes amoureux dessus, d'ailleurs vu le froid qu'il faisait, elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient rester là à se bécoter.

Et elle commençait à perdre patience.

- J'suis crevée ! J'veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! (2)

Elle chemina encore pendant une demi-heure en râlant. Elle tourna à droite, à gauche puis encore à droite, pour finalement tomber sur une petite place bordée d'arbres avec des bancs en dessous…

- ENCORE ! S'écria t-elle en se tapant le front. Aïeuh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ah non tiens, y'a plus les amoureux…

Dans son agitation, un des écouteurs s'était enlevé de son oreille. L'Australienne se mit à sa recherche.

Un bruissement lui fit suspendre son geste. Un souffle de vent passa dans les branches. Tori se détendit un peu.

- Trop stressée moi, faut vraiment que j'aille dor…

Mais le bruit se reproduisit et cette fois le vent ne se manifesta pas. Subitement sur la défensive, la jeune fille scruta les arbres et les ténèbres. Elle se sentait observée, elle sentait… Une présence.

- Qui est là ?

Quelque chose remua dans les végétaux. Elle se tendit, prête à se défendre. Mais rien d'autre ne survint. Après un temps de concentration, elle ne percevait plus rien.

Tori expira lentement pour apaiser sa tension. Quoi que ça ait pu être, ça avait disparu et elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à sa recherche.

- Fait trop froid et j'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après des fantômes… Elle étouffa un bâillement sonore. Dormir par exemple.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire au parc avant de reprendre sa route… Et de percuter un individu. Un bras puissant la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe mais ses achats eux, subirent la loi de la gravité. (3)

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Demanda une voix grave.

L'étudiante regarda fixement son propriétaire. Grand, un visage bien dessiné, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et un costume sombre. Bien que pas très douée pour cet exercice, elle lui donnait à peu près 25 ans.

"Roh mais c'est qu'il est très mignon !"

- Euh… Oui. Pardonnez-moi j'étais ailleurs… Zut mes courses !

- Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Oh ne vous dérangez pas.

Mais il avait déjà commencé à tout récupérer. Avec un sourire il lui remit ses courses, puis il se repencha pour ramasser un bout de papier.

- Vous seriez-vous perdue ? Demanda t-il en montrant le plan.

- Faut croire que oui, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Allons ne vous en faites pas. En fait vous n'êtes pas très loin. Je veux accompagne si vous voulez. Ces rues ne sont pas très sûres.

- Euh… Merci.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à un croisement.

- Voilà à partir d'ici vous poursuivez tout droit et vous y êtes.

- Encore merci.

- Vous êtes nouvelle par ici. Observa l'inconnu. Je ne vous ai encore jamais vue.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous habitez par ici ? Mais vous avez raison, je viens juste d'emménager. Je m'appelle Tori Kazetenshi.

- Seishiro Sakurazuka (4)

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tori.

- Enchantée, fit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra.

- Moi de même. Bien, je dois partir. Bonne soirée jeune demoiselle.

Tori le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avant d'élargir son sourire. Et de filer à toute vitesse vers son appartement.

- Raaaaaaaaaah, mon liiiiiit !

***

Seishiro se réveilla en sursaut, tenaillé par une impression étrange. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était 3h41 du matin. (5)

Se concentrant, il étendit ses sens à sa chambre puis au reste de l'appartement.

Rien.

Mais la sensation désagréable était encore là, elle s'intensifiait même.

_Seishiro…_

Pris d'une subite impulsion, il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit chez Subaru. Arrivé là, il put constater par les volets ouverts que son jeune protégé dormait d'un sommeil paisible emmitouflé dans une couette ornée de chatons noirs et blancs.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder ainsi, si cette désagréable impression n'était encore montée d'un cran. A regret, il détacha son regard de la chambre et le promena sur la ville.

Le parc. Ca venait de la.

_Seishiro._

La scène d'il y a quelques jours lui revint en mémoire. Il reprit sa course. Avec un peu de chanson, il intercepterait cet individu amateur de tags sur bois.

A mi-parcours, une brise froide se leva. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son malaise se dissipa. Quelque chose dit au tueur de se dépêcher ou il allait rater ce -ou celui- qui l'avait réveillé.

Arrivé au pied du cerisier sacré, son intuition se confirma. Seul restait dans l'air un parfum léger qu'il ne put identifier. Il se rappela la marque sur le tronc et se décida à l'examiner de plus près. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle avait disparu. A sa place, il pouvait lire une inscription.

_Je suis revenue._

_Pour toi._

Un peu déconcerté, il avança une main sur l'inscription. Une personne capable de faire ce genre de chose sur un arbre magique était un fait suffisamment extraordinaire pour qu'il s'y intéresse un peu. Il la trouverait. On ne faisait pas des graffitis sur son arbre comme ça.

Au moment ou il posa sa main sur le bois, une formidable décharge d'énergie spirituelle en jaillit. Submergé par la puissance, le Sakurazukamori s'effondra au sol, les tempes bourdonnantes. 

_Seishiro._

Cette voix, il ne l'a jamais entendue.

_Seishiro, je…_

Une sensation effleure son esprit, un sentiment… c'est…

_Je t'aime._

C'est impossible. Il ne connaît pas cet amour-là. Il ne connaît l'amour que d'une seule personne.

- Qui es-tu… ? Il se sentait partir.

Des boucles noires, un visage pâle, des yeux bleu nuit. Et toujours ce parfum.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Je t'attendrai._

***

**Lendemain – Journal télévisé**

_Ce matin, aux abords du quartier de Shinjuku, les corps presque sans vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés ont été retrouvés._

_C'est ici, à Reilive Square, petit parc connu pour être un lieu de rendez-vous amoureux, qu'un homme et une femme tous deux âgés d'une trentaine d'années ont été découverts. Les deux époux ont été emmenés à l'hôpital central. Selon les médecins, ils souffriraient d'hypothermie avancée et seraient actuellement dans un coma léger, cependant leurs jours ne seraient plus en danger. D'après la police en charge de l'enquête, aucun de leurs effets personnels n'aurait été dérobé._

_***_

Avec un minimum de bruit, Subaru ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

- Seishirô ?

Pas de réponse. L'exorciste referma la porte derrière lui. Il était inquiet. Une fois encore, il avait fait le même rêve. Une fois encore, le visage de l'inconnu appuyé au tronc d'arbre lui échappait. Mais cette fois, il avait clairement perçu une urgence, une menace.

- Seishiro tu es là ?

Après les cours, il était passé à la clinique vétérinaire où on lui avait apprit qu'il avait fait annuler tous ses rendez-vous et qu'il n'était pas venu. Alors Subaru était venu ici en espérant le trouver. Mais de toute évidence, son ami n'était pas présent.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand un bruit provenant de la chambre attira son attention. Le jeune médium poussa la porte et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- SEISHIRO !

Le vétérinaire était bien là mais dans quel état. Presque aussi pâle qu ses draps, il avait les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits et certaines plaies n'étaient toujours pas cicatrisées au vu des tâches de sang qui parsemaient les draps.

Subaru se laissa tomber au bord du lit et passa une main sur le front de son ami qu'il trouva un peu fiévreux. Seishiro ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur lui.

- Je vois que tu t'es décidé à utiliser le double de clés. Dit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour Seishiro, Subaru n'avait encore jamais osé pénétrer de lui-même dans cet appartement qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda l'exorciste d'une voix angoissée.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, répondit l'autre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais un peu mieux.

Il se redressa sur le lit pour appuyer ses dires. Mais cela ne fit en rien disparaître l'expression anxieuse de son jeune ami.

- Subaru qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je… Je l'avais senti. Que tu courais un danger… Je l'avais rêvé.

- Quoi ?

- Le rêve. Je l'ai refait. Et ces pressentiments toute la journée, et tu ne répondais pas, et je ne te trouvais pas et… et… Il se tut incapable de poursuivre et baissa les yeux. J'ai eu peur.

Seishiro lui prit le menton dans sa main, le forçant doucement à le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas..

- Tu étais inquiet… pour moi ?

Subaru hocha lentement la tête.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? Pourquoi, alors que tout ce que pouvait éprouver Subaru le laissait indifférent ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Seishiro observa longuement les yeux pleins de crainte de son cadet : il était sincère, il était toujours sincère. Sans un mot, il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui donnant un tendre baiser. Puis s'écartant un peu, il le serra dans ses bras.

- Sei…

Subaru se sentait mieux, rassuré dans ces bras puissants. Le baiser lui avait presque fait oublier ses angoisses. Presque. 

Il sentit soudain les muscles du vétérinaire se contracter et un gémissement franchir ses lèvres.

- Seishiro tu… qu'est ce que tu as..  Arrêtes tu me fais mal !

Rien à faire : malgré toutes ses tentatives, le médium ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du tueur. Il parvint cependant à suffisamment s'écarter pour lever les yeux sur lui. Il cessa tout mouvement.

Les traits de Seishiro étaient crispés, exprimant une incroyable douleur.

La capuche de son manteau rejetée en arrière, la jeune femme ne put que constater les faits : quelqu'un avait effacé sa marque, brisant du même coup le contact qui la liait à sa mission.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Elle respira profondément. Le vent froid de la nuit souleva ses longs cheveux.

- Non. Quelqu'un s'est invité à la fête et veut jouer les pique-assiette…

A part son cinglé de patron et quelques-uns de ses collègues, personne ne pouvait marquer un arbre magique de la sorte. A fortiori, elle et _elle seule_ pouvait agir ainsi sur le protecteur du Sakurazukamori.

- _Ca fait combien de temps que tu as perdu sa trace ?_

- Vingt quatre heures environs. J'aime pas ça.

Elle passa la paume de sa main sur le tronc, à l'endroit du message. Normalement ce genre d'opération laissait toujours une trace de magie, aussi infime soit-elle.

Ce qui la surprenait le plus c'était l'absence de réaction de l'arbre face à cette agression alors qu'il répondait toujours à sa présence.

Repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, elle récita une incantation et plaqua sa main sur le bois.

Une violente explosion la propulsa en arrière et elle se réceptionna durement au sol. Elle constata en se relevant que sa cape était hors-service.

- Mais putain de chierie de truc ! C'est quoi ce délire ! (6) Brailla t-elle en repoussant les lambeaux de tissus. Un manteau que j'ai acheté y'a même pas un mois !

Fermant les yeux, elle fit jouer ses doigts dans l'air, en quête d'un indice pouvant lui fournir des renseignements utiles à travers la vague de pure haine qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine face.

Ce qu'elle découvrit fit naître une nouvelle série de jurons assez imaginatifs pour faire passer un marin pour une enfant de chœur. Ca et le nouveau message incrusté dans le tronc du cerisier.

_Il est à moi._

- _T'as un client très demandé…_

L'expression de la magicienne se durcit.

- Quelle idiote. T'as vraiment mal choisi ton moment pour revenir.

La réplique fut immédiate. Des pierres se mirent en lévitation et foncèrent droit sur la combattante, qui surprise ne put tout esquiver. Son salut résida dans les airs où elle resta en suspension. De là elle fouilla du regard les alentours. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

- Je t'ai trouvée.

Elle leva une main vers le ciel et cria une formule. Le vent se leva, emportant avec lui une myriade de pétales de cerisiers.

- _Oh oh…_

Un puissant jet de lumière tomba du ciel directement dans sa main. Quand il se dissipa, la magicienne tenait une longue et fine épée argentée couverte de signes. Sans préavis elle l'abattit dans l'air vers l'endroit où elle avait repéré son adversaire. L'assaut heurta le cerisier de plein fouet et une masse sombre en tomba et disparut instantanément.

En silence, la jeune fille se posa près de l'arbre sacré et grimaça de douleur

_- Tu vas bien ?_

- Elle m'a pas loupée. Grogna t-elle en comptant ses nombreuses coupures. Puis elle fit le tour de l'arbre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

_- Dommage que je sois si loin…_

- Pas grave, t'inquiètes pas. Elle soupira. Je vais devoir revoir mes plans. Dis-moi petit frère tu peux me trouver quelques tuyaux sur elle ?

_- Sans problème Tori-chan._

Elle ferma les yeux et appliqua la garde de l'arme sur le cerisier. Le symbole de son affiliation réapparut sur le bois.

Une étoile renversée à cinq branches.

Quand ce fut fini, des flocons de neige descendaient doucement des nuages. Tori sentit son visage se contracter, sans qu'elle le veuille, elle prit une grande inspiration, renversa sa tête en arrière, mit sa main devant sa bouche et…

- ACHTAAAAA !

_- A tes souhaits frangine._

_- _Beuh… Connerie de fantôme. Si je la chope…

Le corps de Seishiro se détendit soudain et bascula sur le lit, entraînant Subaru à sa suite. 

- Sei… 

Seishiro s'était rendormi, épuisé par la douleur. Subaru se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le téléphone afin d'avertir sa sœur qu'il ne rentrerait pas  Il tut cependant le lieu où il se trouvait, peu désireux d'entendre une nouvelle plaisanterie. Ensuite il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et prit la main de son occupant en attendant qu'il se réveille.

***

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Seishiro. Le soleil et l'odeur familière des cerisiers.

- Ah t'es enfin réveillé.

Seishiro se redressa et regarda autour de lui, il avait encore changé d'endroit. A son grand désarroi, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais au pied d'un arbre en fleur. Il constata aussi que ses blessures avaient disparu mais que ses pouvoirs étaient inopérants.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu iras beaucoup mieux dans quelque temps.

Il se retourna vivement mais ne trouva personne. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et comment Avit-Il fait pour regagner son appartement la dernière fois ?

- Honnêtement j'en sais rien non plus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est ce qu'on est ici ?

- Roh quelle autorité ! Roucoula la voix indéniablement féminine. Bon si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes dans un rêve que j'ai crée. Quant à ta première question, il est inutile que j'y réponde vu que tu m'auras oubliée que tu quitteras ce lieu….

Le tueur sourit, il avait enfin trouvé l'origine de la voix, là-haut dans les branches du cerisier.

- … Mais pour résumer en très gros, je suis ton ange.

Silence.

- Les Sakurazukamoris n'ont pas d'anges. S'entendit-il dire.

- Tu es différent des autres Sakurazukamoris car tu as la clé de tes sentiments.

- Quoi ?

- Rappelles-toi hier soir.

Seishiro réfléchit. De quoi parlait-elle ? La solution fit naître un rictus cynique.

- C'est ridicule. Il n'est que ma proie.

- Vraiment ?

- Laisse-moi partir.

- Comme tu veux.

Autour de lui, le décor commençait à s'estomper. Les ténèbres s'installèrent et une silhouette vêtue de noir se matérialisa près du tueur. Il ne put distinguer d'elle que ses yeux. Roses

- Alors prends-en soin où il risque de souffrir et toi… toi tu risques de le perdre. Définitivement.

Les contours de la chambre apparurent en même temps que la prétendue ange s'effaçait. Dehors, la neige luisait au soleil.

Allongé dans son lit, Seishiro regarda longtemps le visage de Subaru endormi, une main dans la sienne.

A suivre (Eh oui encore ^_^)

Cyrius : Ohlala mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée… bouhouhouh !

Sei : Au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer, tu dis ça à chaque fois que t'écris une fic…

Cyrius : Groumph…

1 - Sei : ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça… Cyrius : oups ?

2 - Hommage à  ma plus petite sœur Cyn, la plus flemmarde de la famille

3 - Ils se cassent la gueule quoi…

4 - Un nom a couché dehors, je vous le dis

5 - Heure à laquelle j'ai fini ce chapitre...  Maintenant vous savez pourquoi ça ne vole pas bien haut.

6 - Sei : ça aussi ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Cyrius : oh la ferme !      

7 - Disons surtout que j'avais la flemme de trouver une explication valable.


End file.
